


Think of me, only me

by Skiplowave



Series: IronTitan fics [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Tony Stark, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), i really need to stop making Tony suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: After the snap, Thanos return to keep Tony as a prize erasing all his memories of his friends. All Tony needs to know is Thanos and no one else.





	1. Chapter 1

_Mr.Stark guess what I did today!_

_Mr.Stark I can do this trust me!_

_Please I-I don't want to go..._

_I'-Im sorry ....I'm sor-,,,,_

Tony jumped out of his sleep heavily panting. " What's wrong my pet?" It was still dark but Tony could see the figure of large hand coming towards him. Tony nuzzled his face into the palm. " I had a dream.." Tony's mouth was covered as he heard a sigh echo near his room. " There just dreams remember there nothing important." Tony hummed agreeing of course they weren't important, dreams never made sense.  _But this one was different_.  Thanos removed his hand to pet Tony's hair. " But this one was different."  Tony was pushed onto his back as a dimmed light turned on, the titan lend above him with a blank stare. " Tony."  _Don't say anything else._ His mind warned him but surely it wasn't anything to upset the titan. " It was a kid, a nice kid."  _Be quiet._ Tony kept talking , he described how the kid looked, how he sounded. Yet he never knew the child's name. "  **Tony.** "  Tony closed his mouth looking away. The titan grabbed his chin so he look back up. " Enough with dreams, focus on me instead." Tony kissed the titan automatically. When Thanos was  _intimate_ with him Tony usually forgot his worries that plagued his mind. 

Not this time however....

* * *

" Listen very carefully,my pet. We're going to a planet make sure they   _enjoying_ the changes I brought upon them. I require your assistance." Tony nodded giving Thanos his full attention, it was rare whenever Tony left his  _paradise. "_ There will be some that aren't grateful.  **Get rid of them for me."** Thanos thumbed Tony's cheek making him moan quietly. Tony do anything for Thanos,  **anything**.

Tony watched the crowd as Thanos gave his speech. The planet was small about 200 were all gathered all looked at the titan with fear in their eyes.  _They'll come around. Thanos is making everyone's live better._ " MONSTER!" Someone in the crowd shouted quickly a rock was thrown. Tony's suit easily blown the rock to mere dirt, his helmet scanned the crowed for the attacker. Thanos kept talking unphased by the empty attack. His helmet beep and located a few bodies rushing away from the crowd.  _Get rid of them_. The voice in his head demand and Tony flew off to catch them.  Four people ran all spliting up assuming it'll confuse Tony. Four repulse blasters were fired taking out them out easily,  _all but one._   The survivor crawled against the ground trying to escape.  _Get rid of him_. Landing, Tony walked over kicking the person onto their back.

" P-please don't,,,,s-rry,,"  Tony gasped, the suppose attacker was just a kid. _Get rid of him_. Tony stared at the kid as his mind with heazy. The dreams of the kid began clouding his mind. " K-kid?" _Get rid of him_. " P-" _GET RID OF HIM_. " P-Peter?" The kid looked at him giving a sad smile and closed his eyes. Tony heard something break an explosion erupted making Tony's mind go blank. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Thanos wiped and twisted Tony's mind using the mind, soul, and reality stone. But Tony's a tough cookie! Can't break that man easily, even when he's not aware.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony's vision was fuzzy, his head felt like every and anything was bouncing on it. Things were upside down, faint screaming and crying could be heard in the distance. Tony looked up seeing Thanos say something he couldn't here. He closed his eyes  as blue auror formed around them. Opening his eyes once again Tony noticed they were back home, his suit was in a corner.  _Oh._  The suit had many dents on it part of the left hand was missing. Tony looked at his own left hand seeing it was burned. " Does it hurt?" Tony looked across seeing Thanos staring at him. " I can't feel my hand."  Thanos  said nothing moving towards Tony. The titan touched the damage hand squeezing it a few times. " Anything?"  Tony shook his head the titan huffed as his gloved hand glowed.  _Oh!_  " I can feel my hand now!" Tony squeezed one of Thanos' fingers firmly as he smiled. " That's good. Glad my pet is okay." Thanos petted Tony's head but he quickly stop moving his hand away. 

" It's a miracle your injuries weren't severe." 

" Yeah but I did as you told me too and that's what counts."

"  **Did you now?"**

Thanos placed his hand around Tony's neck just letting it rest there. Tony held his breath staring at the titan.  _That's right I didn't rid them all._  " You understand your error, good.  Now why was that?" Tony opened his mouth but the titan gripped his throat tightly. " **Make sure it's a valid reason."**  Tony's body tensed up his mind raced not sure what to say.  _You can't lie to him._  The voice in his head reminded.  _Hurry before he gets more upset!_  Tony looked at Thanos' impatience gaze. " The kid in my dream. I-I saw him I think....he didn't look like him but."  _That's enough._  His mind warned but Tony didn't want to stop. " I can't stop thinking about him!"  ** _STOP!_**  Tony couldn't stop he had to tell Thanos. He was suppose to tell him everything!

" His name I remembered it. It was Pet-"  

* * *

_Pitiful_

Thanos thought eyeing Tony's unconscious body.  There was a bruise under his eye nothing  that couldn't be fixed. Tony Stark is a strong man with a brilliant mind. And yet despite everything Thanos' done to Tony he still remembers.  Thanos wasn't sure if he could get mad at Tony.  He loved the fact his pet did everything he wanted. Always trying to please him all thanks to the infinty stones.  _Yet he still clings on to them..._ Thanos lifted Tony's body up, setting it on the bed. The titan smirked how interesting when Tony slept he looked like his true self. The _real_  Tony was something Thanos didn't want to see returning. Thanos gently petted Tony's head. The mind stone glowed and Thanos hummed gathering everything he needed to know.   _Oh Tony,  that's what been bothering you?  Always thinking for others how admirable._ The soul and mind stone began glowing and Thanos snapped his fingers.

" This will set everything right my pet."

***

Tony winced feeling his right eye was sore. " Shouldn't kept my mouth shut." He mumbled getting up weakly. " Oh good you're awake. Come here."  Thanos was standing by the door holding his arms out. Tony rushed over giving the titan a hug. " I'm sorry."  _Don't do it again._  Thanos rubbed Tony's face, " I'll do better I promise."  Thanos laughed, of course Tony would do better he's  _suppose_  to do better. " It's find my pet, now come outside I have something to show you."  Tony didn't skip a beat as he rushed outside feeling cool breeze on his skin.

" M-Mr.Stark?"

Tony looked at the person before him. Tony felt everything freeze around him yet his heart kept beating rapidly. Things flashed in Tony's head something he doesn't recall yet it felt so real, so  _familiar_. " Mr.Stark!" Tony was embraced another memory flashing in his head. Tears rolled down Tony's face as he hug the other.  _Don't let go._  Tony  tighten his hug fearing something would happen if he let go or didn't hug tight enough.

" Don't....don't go Peter..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey Peter, didn't you get snapped?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter, heads up character death

_**Run. Take him and run!** _

Tony ignored the voice shouting in his head. All he could focus on was holding on to Peter. " Mr.Stark! We have to go now!"  Peter tugged at Tony's arm urging him to follow. Tony looked for the titan surprised he wasn't near by.  _ **Run!**_  " Please move he might come back!"  _Stay._  Tony dropped to his knees burying his hands in his hair. Everything was too overwhelming, too many voices shouting at him. Part of he commanded he stay yet the other- **the real him**  begged he run. " Tony..." Peter looked at Tony heartbroken.

" I-I'm sorry Peter,,, I can't."

"  **I'm impressed my pet. You once again surprised me."**

Thanos walked towards Tony reaching his hand out. Tony reached forward  automatically in need of the titan's touch. " GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Peter ran in front of Tony shielding him. Thanos smirked lifting his gloved him. " D-don't. THANOS NO-"  A snap rang and Tony ears burned at the grim sound.  " No no no,,,,,," Peter watched in horror and pain as his body slowly dissolved yet again. Tony said nothing closing his teared fill eyes trying to shut out Peter's pleas.   _Bring him back._  Thanos gently petted Tony trying to calm him. " No tears my pet you already mourned remember? Tony keep crying all he could think about was Peter. But that memory wouldn't last...not for long.

***

Thanos hummed watching the sunset, truly on of his favorites displays to witness.  _Now to see my other favorite_.  Thanos walked to a room opening the door seeing Tony in a corner. His dead stare quickly lit up upon seeing the titan. " Hey~"  Tony jumped in Thanos' arms hugging him. " What were you thinking about?" Tony looked up confused at the question. " You big guy! Who else would I be thinking of?"  _Exactly._   Thanos chuckled kissing Tony who kissed back delighted at the long needed contact.  It only took Tony mere week to forget about that  _child_ had it continued the mind stone would've been used.  His pet was trained well not fully broken from the ordeal. Tony belonged to  **him**  after all. Tony was to think of him and only him. 

" Nothing been on your mind? No strange dreams?"

" Nope. Although I did drive about swimming in space naked one time." 

Thanos laughed nuzzling Tony's head.  _Silly pet, **my pet**._ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter and Tony :/
> 
> Seeing Thanos doesn't mind hurting folks to get his way and using the most fucked up ways possible at that ( the monster) he pulled something like this because Tony has memories of shit Thanos caused. But Tony won't break something trigger another memory, someday...


End file.
